A light fixture may include a housing that is mounted on a wall or other structure beside an area to be lighted. The housing may contain a lighting element, and may also contain a printed circuit board (PCB) with power control architecture for controlling the lighting element. In a light fixture having wireless control, the PCB may further include an antenna and other components that receive radio frequency (RF) signals and convert them into control signals that are compatible with the control architecture. These two functional areas of the PCB can be mounted on a single PCB or on multiple PCBs. However, the housing and the internal structure that supports the PCB inside the housing may obstruct the access needed for RF signals to reach the antenna most effectively.